Birthday Surprises
by HRM-J
Summary: Draco's birthday is coming up and Harry is rushing to find the perfect gift. Rated for mentioned slash. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters or the original works of the Harry Potter books.

* * *

Birthday Surprises

Hermione and Ginny were standing in Harry's Art Gallery when he arrived. They were quite suprised to see him rush in, red and out of breath.

"Any of you know anyone who can teach me how to lap dance?" he asked anxiously. His green eyes looked desperately at them.

Hermione and Ginny stared at him in silence. They appeared to be too overwhelmed to give an immediate reply.

Finally, Hermione opened her mouth. "W-Why…Why would you want to lap dance?" she asked slowly

He grinned. "See, Draco's birthday is tomorrow, right?" They nodded slowly. "So, I kept trying to think about what I could give him for his birthday. The only problem is, he appears to have everything he could ever want. So, I decided to give him something very personal from me." He paused dramatically. "I'm going to give him a personal strip show and lap dance," he said triumphantly. "Isn't that great!"

"But you don't know how to strip tease _or_ give a lap dance," Ginny said bluntly.

Harry's face scrunched up slightly. "Yeah, that's where I realized my problem. I don't think the stripping part will be a problem. I'll just wing it. It's the lap dance that I'm not sure about."

"It's the whole thing you should be worried about!" Hermione grinned at him suddenly amused. "Harry, how the hell are you going to learn how to lap dance? It's not like you could have someone just teach you by giving you one. Draco would kill you if you did."

"Yeah, I know," he said hurriedly. "That's why I was wondering if one of you could have someone give you a lap dance."

They stared at him. The sound of a door opening came from behind them and they turned to see Blaise enter.

"Blaise!" Harry called frantically. "Hey, could you help me for a sec?"

"Um- Sure, if I can," he said.

"Great!" Harry put an arm around his shoulders. "See, I want to give Draco something he's probably never had, so-" he stopped and looked at Blaise with a small frown. "Blaise, has Draco ever had a lap dance?"

"Er- No?" he said nervously.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Blaise," he said with a sharp smile. "You don't have to worry. Draco will never find out if you told me the truth. Besides," he said, "who are you more scared of? Draco Malfoy-Potter or a desperate, slightly akewed, ticking time bomb Harry Potter-Malfoy who will do _anything_ it takes to ensure that he gets the information that he needs?"

"Er- Crazy?" Blaise said hesitantly, his beautiful Italian face softly twisted in confusion.

"Right answer!" Harry chirped happily. "So?"

Blaise sighed. "Yes. But only once! It was way before you two got together – even before you met. It was for his birthday and it only lasted for five seconds before he asked politely asked the girl to get her appendages out of his face."

"Good to know!" Harry smiled. "Now, would you know anyone who could teach me how to lap dance?"

"Ye- No," he said quickly, seeing the sharp, intense look that Hermione gave him suddenly. "No, I would," he coughed awkwardly, "would not know anyone. Sorry, Harry."

"That's okay," he said distractedly. He walked away from them and heard Hermione say behind him, "Really now?"

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Ginny standing by the door. She put away the cell phone she had been talking into and walked over to him. "Good news. I know who can give you lessons."

Harry brightened. "Really?"

"Sure," she said. "I have a friend in Queens whose been dancing at the local entertainment club in her district since she was eighteen."

Hermione looked at her as Blaise and she walked from where they had been talking furiously. "This wouldn't be the girl in the story you told us, about you waking up in a girl's bed with a hangover and tender breasts, would it?"

"She's the one," Ginny said brightly. "We keep in touch now and then."

"Will she be able to teach me tonight?" Harry asked eagerly.

"She can do it right now," Ginny said.

"Wicked!" Harry cried. "Let's go."

"Not you, darling," Hermione said to Blaise when he moved to follow. "You're going to keep Draco busy and make sure that he doesn't know of this."

* * *

They arrived at a brown building that looked like it could have once been somebody's home. The inside, however, was the complete opposite of what an American home could look like. 

It was the typical strip joint that had flashing neon lights and black floors, tables and walls. Around the customer tables were small circular platforms with poles in the middle that ran from the floor to the ceiling. In the middle of the place was the main stage with a bar that completely separated the stage from the customers. Harry guessed that was for the dancers' safety.

"Ginny!" a heavy accented voice cried.

They all turned to see a short curvaceous violet-haired beauty with olive toned skin bouncing towards them.

Harry blinked. She certainly didn't look like what he thought a stripper would look like. She wore well-fitted jeans and a simple pink blouse that showed she clearly wasn't wearing a bra, but still managed to look nearly decent.

"Lisa!" Ginny grinned. She stepped forward and hugged the dancer. She pulled back, though she kept an arm wrapped around the dancer's waist. "Lisa, this is Hermione-Granger-soon-to-be-Zabini and Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Oh, I know all about Harry Potter-Malfoy," Lisa grinned. She looked to Harry. "You would be surprised at how many men and women I had to console by dancing for them when news of your marriage spread world-wide. Thanks. That was a great night. Made a lot of dough."

"You're welcomed." Harry grinned. "So, did Ginny tell you of my plans for my husband's birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I'd love to show you a few tricks to impress your man." She smiled. "I hope you're not offended when I tell you that your husband looks like one delicious piece of goods."

He shrugged. "Why get offended over the truth?" he said simply.

She laughed. "Great! Now, let's get started." She led them up the small set of steps behind the bar, onto the stage, where Harry just noticed the chair in the middle of the lit floor. "We'll start with the basic moves in a lap dance that'll grab your man's attention enough, so that if you don't know what to do later he won't even notice. Then, I'll teach you the true meaning of a strip tease."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "I think I should have brought a notepad and pencils."

Lisa winked slyly. "No need, girl, I got a handbook for you to use." She turned to Harry. "As for you, I got this great pair of leather pants that will make his hands itch."

* * *

Draco pulled into the long driveway that led to his house with a contented sigh. He had worked late tonight, not leaving the office till nearly ten. Well, it was fine with him, since he planned on taking the day off tomorrow as a promise to Harry. He smiled at the thought of his beautiful husband. Harry had insisted that Draco leave his schedule clean for his birthday. 

Draco only slightly worried at the thought of what Harry had planned for him. He shook his head. He was pretty sure everything would be fine.

As long as Harry didn't try to do the same thing like Draco's last birthday that involved a hot bath, candlelight, a DVD-cam, and a relative who got the DVD's mixed up on one Christmas morning. Draco still checked to make sure Harry didn't have any recording devices in the house that he didn't know about.

He parked the car in front of the house and turned it off. When he stepped through the doorway, he was surprised to see that there was no Arnie to step forward with a snide remark like, "Oh, if you had honked I would thought of opening the door for you," or, "Would you like me to take your coat, sir? No, you probably wouldn't." Draco shook his head, he still had no idea why the hell Harry insisted on keeping the non-helpful Arnie around. All the man did was annoy Draco and make snide remarks, and lounge around. He only did anything when Harry was around.

Draco put his coat on the rack and began his ascent up the stairs. As he neared his bedroom, he noticed that the house seemed to be completely empty. Thinking that perhaps all the domestics were in the kitchen, he went into his room.

And stopped dead…

The entire room was dark with dozens of candles scattered across the room, on the wooden parts of the floor, the furniture and around the bed's platform. He stepped further into the room to see the lone chair that was in the middle of the room, in front of bed with it's black satin covers drawn down.

"What the…"

"Oh my God! What are you doing home?!"

Draco turned to see one of the biggest shocks of his life. Okay, he knew that Harry was a bit of an extravagant. Harry did things spontaneously, like the time he tried to frost Draco's hair, saying that it would bring out the color of Draco's eyes - ending with Draco paying a heaping amount for his hair to be repaired. Then, there was the time when Harry tried to help Draco tie a deal with a Japanese children entertainment company by throwing a little get-together at Chucky Cheeses, insisting that it would show the Japanese what American kids liked. There was many more spontaneous incidents that Harry had attempted in the past, but this…this topped them all.

Harry stood in the doorway that linked the bedroom and the bathroom looking at Draco. His hair was the same wild, unruly, just-got-shagged look, his eyes still the brightest green that Draco had ever seen, and his lips still deep red. It was his outfit that was new. A blouse with lace frills at the wrists, a white silk that made Harry's creamy complexion stark.

Draco's gaze went down the blouse to where it tucked into- Holy God, black leather pants. A strangled sound vibrated low in Draco's throat.

"Draco, I thought you weren't going to be home till eleven?" Harry protested.

"It is eleven," Draco pointed out, finally finding his voice. He set his briefcase down slowly. "What's going on?"

Harry blew out a breath. "Fine then, I guess we're going to have to skip the big surprise and get right down to the point. Sit," he said with a nod at the chair. "Trust me," he said at Draco's raised brow.

With a barely contained sigh, Draco took off his suit jacket and put it aside. He started to loosen his tie, but stopped at Harry's, "Don't. Leave the tie on." He walked to the chair and sat down.

Harry smiled and stepped forward. He took something from his pocket and gripped Draco's arms. Within seconds, Draco's wrists were handcuffed to the chair's arms. "Trust me," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. He gave it a quick bite and stepped away. He blew out a quick breath.

"Okay, so what do you want first, the strip tease or the lap dance?"

Draco blinked. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

Harry grinned. "It's your early birthday present. We're going to celebrate all the way into your birthday morning."

Draco gazed at him. God, he wanted to just grab Harry. However, the handcuffs posed something of a slight problem. Of course, he could get rid of them. He just needed a few moments. So, for now, he chose the best option that would put Harry close to him. "Er- Lap dance?"

Harry grinned.

"To start off your birthday celebration we're going to have a little show and end in the big finale." He flicked a look at the waiting bed. Draco's gut clenched and his body vibrated in anticipation. "For tonight's entertainment, we're going to start off with a little dance." On cue, background music turned on. It was a slow and steady dark beat.

Harry smiled and began to sway.

* * *

"You cheated," Harry gasped out, hours later. 

Draco grinned. He entwined his fingers and placed his hands underneath his head. He sighed contentedly. "Whatever it takes, love. Whatever it takes."

Harry cast a sideways glance at him. He thought Draco looked a little too smug with himself, but it would be permitted since it was his birthday. After all, it wasn't like he expected Draco to somehow get out of his restraints (which Harry had to ask him later), or for Draco to somehow get a hold of him mid-strip tease and get him onto the bed.

The big finale ended up coming quiet early, but not too early.

Harry smiled at the sight of the stars in the ceiling window. No, the night had ended better than he had expected.

He turned over and cuddled into Draco's side, his hand sliding up to rest on his chest. He placed a quick kiss to Draco's throat and settled down, content to feel Draco's arm wrap around his waist securely.

"I love you," Draco said softly, his eyes closing.

Harry smiled in the darkness.

"Happy birthday, Draco," he murmured.

* * *

Just a little one-shot that came to me yesterday. It took me about two hours to get it done because in between writing it, I was watching "Scrubs."

HRM-J


End file.
